Sylvester's seal
by RedHatMeg
Summary: Sebastian had been captured and sealed. Now annoyed Ciel have to save his butler. But how he will find the demon?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sebastian came out from the mansion at five o'clock. He had a lot to do, before his master will wake up – he had to buy some meat, tea, baking, newspaper… Then he had to come on the post office and sand a really important letter (unofficially he knew it was a letter to Elizabeth, in which his master was begging her not to come in next weekend, cause he will be sick). Also Sebastian's duty was listening of latest news.

So now Sebastian was walking alone on the streets. Morning fog was hung in the air, but it wasn't as dense to make directing on the street impossible, especially for demon like him. Few stores were already open, still there wasn't much people there. Peace and quiet, only from time to time Sebastian could see drinkers or beggars, lying on the streets, sleeping. It seemed to be a day like any other day, since he'd made a contract with young Ciel Phantomhive.

But this morning was going to be different.

Sebastian approached the bakery and came in. The scent of freshly baked bread could be smelled everywhere. Old man at the cash greeted Sebastian with smile. Butler smiled back and came closer.

"What will be today, mister Michaelis?" The baker asked.

Sebastian touched his chin in wondering and seized the shelves with various kind of bread and loafs. He was silent for a moment, then he looked at the baker with smile and said:

"That bread," He pointed at shelve right in front of his eyes and old man quickly packet one of it in the paper bag. "Croissants."

"How many?" Baker asked.

"Five." Sebastian responded (just in case, if Bard, Finny and Maylene would want some croissants and were going to be as much annoying, as they can, to get them). When the man gave croissants to him, butler remembered about something and quickly added: "And, of course, some gingerbread from yesterday."

"Your dog must really like it, mister Michaelis."

"Yes, you don't even know how much it adores them." Demon smiled at image of Pluto in human body, eating the gingerbread like a normal dog. Well, this gingerbread was a lot cheaper then dog snacks and Pluto's enjoyment from it was practically the same.

Baker handed him the package of yesterday's gingerbreads. Sebastian asked few questions about latest rumors. Meanwhile on the roof of house in front of bakery was lying on its belly weird figure. That person was observing the butler with smirk.

Sebastian bowed lightly to the baker and came out. Person on the roof smiled even wider at this sight. Demon butler started to directing to the post office, which was on the other side of the street. His observer stood up.

"You will be mine, birdie."

Butler, still walking, checked the baking in the basket and quickly covered it with white scarf. On his left side was thin, dark alley, which was leading to the corner. Maybe he wouldn't even look there, if he hadn't heard this specific sound. Quiet, squeaky, prolonged 'meow'. Sebastian stopped and gazed at the alley, from where he heard this 'meow' and his eyes quickly met a little, milk-white cat with green eyes. Something in this cat wasn't right, but he couldn't tell what. It was looking like any other, normal cat. Besides, if it supposed to be some bad sign or something, it should have black fur, not white. Demon butler was observing the cat for a moment, trying to place what was wrong. The cat sat on the ground and started to lick its right paw, still didn't turniing its gaze away from Sebastian. Butler knew he had to move on and come into post office, but he was observing the white creature, like it was some kind of street artist, who wasn't very interesting, but he was still successfully turning the attention of passersby.

Suddenly the cat stood up on its all four paws. It gave the butler one last glance, which was holding some kind of mockery and seduction, and cat turned away, running right into the dark alley. Sebastian's legs moved on its own. He started to chasing the cat, which ran quickly to the end of the alley and disappeared in the mysterious corner. Butler also turned the same corner and soon he found himself in the suspicious place. There was a small, a bit ruined building with broken shop window and cracked door, opened lightly. Cat waited for him, and when Sebastian approached it and even leaned under it, animal quickly jumped into the building. Demon hesitated a bit. Seized shop-like house once again and his lips formed into smirk. It might be something really interesting. So he opened the door wider and came in.

The house inside was empty, covered with dust and it smelled like roses. At the wall in front of doors were some wooden boxes, but beside it there was absolutely no furniture, only empty space. The cat was sitting in the middle of the house and merrily waving its tail. Sebastian took few steps forward to the animal, which eyes were still staring at the butler. Curious demon approached the cat and right when he was going to bend down to stroke it, the blindly white light suddenly appeared on the floor. The cat quickly escaped from the demon. In few seconds Sebastian realized that the light had shape of circle and when his eyes were rolling in panic on the floor, he could recognize more and more details painted on it. And then he felt it – this pain of his heart It was just like somebody grabbed the heart and tightly clenched his fist around it. Sebastian fell on his knees and tried to catch his breath. With every minute he was weaker.

He knew this kind of trap. It was one of few things that could make demon like him weak. The person, who had put it up, had to be either exorcist, or…

"Long time no see, my birdie." Hissing voice behind the white light said. Sebastian's eyes snapped open and he put up his gaze on the shadowy silhouette out from the circle (the brightness of the light weakened a bit). He knew this voice.

"You…"

The other person was laughing for about half a minute. Demon butler smirked.

"Sylvester's seal… Using that kind of curse to get me…"

"You know that I can't live without my birdie. It's time to go home."

"Unfortunately I can't do it." Sebastian smiled even more. "You see, I don't want to go with you anywhere. Besides, there is one person, who'd made deal with me."

"Oh, this kid? Ciel Phantomhive?"

"Yeah, that one. So it would be nice of you to get me out from here and leave me alone."

The person behind the light laughed again. And then the silhouette took few steps in box's direction. Sebastian could see as it sits on the one of crates and draws out from the there something square.

"Unfortunately, my dear birdie, I also can't set you free. So until we will come back to our home, you will wait in your cage."

Suddenly Sebastian understood. The thing that his capturer was holding was an elegant box, one of this boxes, where people are keeping their jewelers. It had been opened and Sebastian felt like he was sulking into it. He tried to stay still and resist. He couldn't let it go. He had a lot to do – deliver the mail on the post office, make his master breakfast and… and help his master with revenge. He couldn't – no! – he didn't want to be sulked into that thing!

But it was too strong. Even if Sebastian was struggling really hard, he the power of the box was sulking him more and more, until he finally didn't get himself inside and the lid hadn't fallen down, imprisoning him.

"Young master…" Was the last words that escaped his mouth, before it happened.

* * *

**First fic to _Kuroshitsuji _fandom. I was thinking: "What if Sebastian was the one to rescue and Ciel would have to help him?" Then it somehow evaluated into some plot.**

**Review, please, to let me know, if you want to see what's next. I won't post second chapter, until there will be at least four comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rays of sun was hitting Ciel's eyes through covered curtains. He moaned with reluctance, when he woke up. He would like more to stay in bad and don't do anything, but… yeah… the duties won't do on themselves. So the boy unhurriedly sat on his bed, yawned, stretching his arms widely. And then he saw the clock on the fireplace and blinked with surprise. It was half past nine. Normally Sebastian would wake him up an hour earlier. First thought that passed his head was: "Probably today is loosen day, so Sebastian decided to let me sleep longer."

His eyes rolled on the nightstand, where normally was left the tray with morning tea, but there was none. Ciel frowned, but he started to wait for his demon butler. For sure, he was going to enter his room right away and if not, his master will call him.

Ciel checked the hour. The time on the clock was 9:31. Room was silent and a bit dark, because of the curtains. Ciel felt the emptiness of his hungry stomach. Sebastian will bring him soon something tasty for breakfast. Some scones, croissants or sandwiches with jam.

9:32. Still no sight of butler. And Ciel started to feel cold, because of his night cloth. Soon Sebastian will show up and get him dressed in some really nice cloths. Ciel didn't want to waste time because of some stupid shoelace.

9:33. Oh, how Ciel would like to drink some nice tea. From Ceylon, China or just simple earl grey. Whatever, just cup of tea to the good beginning of new day. It was his ritual. If he won't drink tea at the morning, his whole day will be for sure screwed up.

9:34. Ciel heard nervous steps of someone, but those steps were too loud and sounded too clumsy to identify them as Sebastian's. Soon boy had heard crush of something porcelain and in his head popped up image of Maylene. He sighed.

9:35. And still no red-eyed butler in the room. That's it. What's with this demon? He should be here long time ago. Since when Sebastian was late to serve his master? Guess, he had to call for him, after all.

"Sebastian!"

Silence. Ciel was observing carefully the door to his room, expecting to see familiar black coat and smiling face of demon. But after few seconds, Ciel started to losing his temper.

"Sebastian!" He called once again, this time harsher.

And again butler didn't come. Ciel's eyebrows started to shake. What this idiotic demon was thinking? Even if he would be outside, Sebastian would come. It was weird… and annoying. Ciel gritted his teeth. It's unbelievable that he had to use such method in such trivial case… Ciel removed the patch on his eye.

"Come here, you idiot. It's not funny."

There was no doubt – now Sebastian just _had to_ come. So Ciel was waiting, sure that his butler will open the door and walk in with tray of tea and breakfast. But even now – even if Ciel called him in_ that_ way – Sebastian didn't show up.

* * *

Sebastian was sitting on the lonely rock. Around him was only dry, cracked earth with some old, thin bushes without any leafs. Above him was hanged black storm clouds. In some places could be seen red reflections of the sun. This desert was wide, so wide that demon couldn't find the end of it. Cold wind waved his black hair, while he was observing the ground and thinking how to get out of there. It wasn't very successful. His mind couldn't find any good way to escape from closed from the outside box.

But suddenly he had been interrupted.

_"Sebastian!"_ Came to his ears, like from some distant place.

Demon lifted up his gaze and looked around. After few seconds he stood up, still seizing the endless desert. It couldn't be… His master here? Before he could think anything else, he heard another calling of Ciel Phantomhive.

_"Sebastian!"_

This one was more angry, then the first one. Sebastian also realized that the call was coming from the sky. He looked up at the black clouds, but he couldn't see anything. And then he felt this. His master just removed the patch from his eye and called him by their contract. Demon saw, how Ciel was sitting in his bed and waiting for the butler to come.

_"Come here, you idiot. It's not funny."_

Sebastian fell and again sat down on the rock, bowing his back in helpless anger.

"Young master, my sincere apologize." He whispered. "I know that you're calling me, but I can't move from this place."

Sebastian drew out from his pocket watch. It was already 9:35. He put it back into his cloth and caught his head with both hands. Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Why he had to go after that stupid cat? He got trapped so easily that he was surprised of himself. But the worst was the fact that he didn't even know, how to get out from here and come back to Ciel, who was obviously really angry at his butler right now. Sebastian could only hope that young master will easily realize that his butler's absence isn't normal and soon he will start the investigation.

* * *

Ciel removed the cover and jumped off from his bed, putting on his feet the slippers. He dashed to the door and came out. On the hallway, near broken dishes, was kneeling Maylene. Seeing her young master, maid startled. Nervous smile twitched on her face, then she stood up and bowed humbly.

"I… I'm s-sorry, y-y-young m-master." She cried, bowing on and on. "I… I was running to the kitchen, but…"

"Have you seen Sebastian?" Ciel quickly cut her out. She looked at him. For a moment she was looking like she'd thinking about something. Fortunately Ciel didn't have to wait for long.

"It seems that Sebastian came out to the town, as always. But it was few hours ago."

"Since when exactly?"

"He always do morning shopping at five. I'm sure, I've heard him going out, but I didn't saw him, since that time."

"I see." Ciel whispered and said to maid: "Hey, Maylene."

"Yes, young master." She jerked.

He straightened himself and ordered:

"Clean this mess and prepare some good cloths for me."

"Yes, my lord." She bowed again, then returned to picking up the pieces of the broken dishes.

Ciel walked downstairs. Tanaka was already standing there and cleaning something in the hall. Seeing his master, he greeted him with smile. Boy was happy that he found him so quickly. Tanaka suddenly gave him disappointing look, while Ciel stopped.

"What?" The boy asked.

"It isn't in good taste to run through whole mansion just in nightshirt, young master."

Ciel decided to ignore this comment. He choked and asked:

"Do you know where is Sebastian?"

"I'm sorry, young master. I haven't seen him today yet. Wasn't he supposed to be with you, young master?"

"The point is, he hasn't showed yet."

"Maybe he's in kitchen and making breakfast? Or lunch."

"Well then…"

Ciel passed by Tanaka and walked in to the kitchen, where Bard and Finny were already examinating the beef in front of them. When kitchen's door cracked open and the cook and gardener saw their master, they smiled lightly. But serious look on Ciel's face quickly made them both anxious. Had he already done something wrong?

"Good morning, young master." They said, bowing lightly.

"Have you seen Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

"Unfortunately no, young master." Finny responded with worry.

"He's waking up really early. We all sleeps, when he's coming out for groceries." Bard added

"Are you sure, Finny, you hadn't seen Sebastian coming back, when you were working in the garden?" Boy asked and came in.

"I'm sorry, young master." Gardener shrieked his arms. "I didn't see nor hear anything."

Ciel sighed and landed on the nearest chair. His stomach growled, reminding him about his hunger. Earl gazed at cook. He didn't want to eat anything from Bard, but it seems that Sebastian really was out and Ciel wasn't in the mood to wait for his butler.

"Bard, Finny. Could you, please, make me some breakfast and tea?"

Cook and gardener grinned widely and saluted.

"Yes, my lord!" They both said with enthusiasm. Then Bard asked:

"What would you like to eat?"

"Are there some sweets or something?"

Bard checked few cupboards and soon he drew out from one of it an apple pie. It looked good, so cook put it before earl. Meanwhile Finny started to prepare the tea. He opened a crate where teas were held. For a moment he was just looking at different labels on the cans. He couldn't read, so he didn't know what was what.

"What's with this tea, Finny?" Ciel asked.

"I'm sorry, young master, but…" The gardener cut off, when his gaze landed on the table.

There was lying some paper. Finny put it up and looked at it from both sides. Bard leaned upon him. Ciel was too far from them to see, what's this, but he could tell that there was something written on this piece of paper.

"What's that, Bard?" He finally asked.

"Young master," Bard took the paper from Finny and came closer to the earl. "it seems that it's Sebastian's List of Things to Make and Do."

Cook rested the list on the table few inched from the pie. Ciel took it and read everything carefully. There was today's date on the paper. The tasks was pretty ordinary: buy baking, go on the post office etc. But it was enough for Ciel to call it a clue. He was going to find his butler and when he will finally find him, he was going to kill him.

* * *

**Tanaka is so OOC here, but I just don't know, how to write him. And I don't know if List of Things to Make and Do isn't also OOC towards Sebastian. He's too perfect butler to prepare such list, he would remember everything. Well, maybe it was just for organization.**

**So, yeah. I didn't wait til the 4th comment, cause I wanted to add this already. Still I love to see more reviews here.**

**Well, then review, please. If you review, then Finny will smile, Bard will stop smoking and Sebastian will come to you to serve you for a day.**


End file.
